Slayer Line
Ever since the Shadow Men imbued Sineya with power, there has been a Chosen One, a Slayer. Many Potential Slayers exist in the world -- potentially thousands -- although when this began none can be sure. Each Slayer is psychically connected with the rest of the Slayer line and -- to a degree -- with other Potentials. This usually manifests in the form of prophetic dreams. Due to holes in the records of the Watcher's Council, there are gaps of knowledge in the line. It is known that, since the First Slayer, there has always been a Slayer active even if the history of that Slayer may not be remembered in detail. Before the Common Era Sineya * Active: Primordial Age * Territory: Earth * Watcher: None * Death: Unknown * Notes: Sineya was considerably more feral than other Slayers and is therefore sometimes called "the Primal". Sineya is fiercely protective of the Slayer line, which is the only reason her existence is known at all as there is no written record of her. Ejuk *Active: 2,700 BCE - unknown *Territory: Uruk, Sumer. *Watcher: Sarkassan *Death: Unknown *Notes: Ejuk lived longer than her Watcher - hence there was no record of her death. She served under King Gilgamesh. Egyptian Slayer *Active: Unknown - 1530 BCE *Territory: Egypt *Watcher: Meryt-Neith *Death: Unknown Nubian Slayer *Active: 1530 BCE - Unknown *Territory: Nubia *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown Moroccan Slayer *Active: 1000 BCE - 996 BCE *Territory: Marakesh, Morocco *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown Thessily Thessilonikki *Active: 507 BCE - 490 BCE *Territory: Athens, Greece *Watcher: Thoas *Death: Poison *Notes: Protected the runner from Marathon from an attack from countless vampires. Artemia *Active: Dates Unknown *Territory: Thebes, Greece *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Killed by Kakistos *Notes: Daughter, Alexandra, went mad and became the vengeance demon called Malice. Common Era, First Century Arabian Slayer *Active: Unknown *Territory: Arabia and Persia *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown *Notes: Prevented the rise of Iblis in 1 CE. Diana *Active: 38 CE - 40 CE *Territory: Rome, Italy *Watcher: Aulus *Death: Unknown Roman Slayer *Active: 40 CE - 41 CE *Territory: Rome, Italy *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown *Notes: Prevented the summoning of the goddess Meter. Celtic Slayer *Active: 48 CE - 52 CE *Territory: Great Britain *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Killed by a horde of vampires. Incinii *Active: 52 CE - Unknown (after 60 CE) *Territory: Isle of Anglesey, Wales *Watcher: Eyra *Death: Unknown *Notes: Fought against the Romans alongside Queen Boudicca. Trieu Thi Trinh * Active: 245 CE - 248 CE *Territory: Vietnam *Watcher: None *Death: Killed in battle *Notes: led a war against the Eastern Wu Kingdom. Garnhuld *Active: 562 CE *Territory: Unknown *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown Japanese Slayer *Active: Unknown - 980 CE *Territory: Heian Kyo, Japan *Watcher: Great Lady Ankimon-in *Death: Sacrificed to a dragon by Migoto *Note: Served as a Lady-in-Waiting of the Imperial Court Minomoto Kishi *Active: 980 CE - Unknown *Territory: Heian Kyo, Japan *Watcher: Bennin and Great Lady Ankimon-in *Death: Unknown *Notes: Tricked by Bennin, almost sacrificed to a dragon. Kishi uncovered the plot and stopped it. Middle Ages Adja *Active: 11th Century *Territory: Gothia *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Sent through time to prevent the death of Buffy Summers by sacrificing herself. Dark of the Moon *Active: Unknown - 1250 CE *Territory: Chaco Canyon, New Mexico *Watcher: None *Death: Killed by her father after he becomes a vampire. Shagrat al-Durr *Active: 1250 CE - Unknown *Territory: Jerusalem *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Devoured by the Gatherer. First Slayer Victim of Tatoul *Active: 1300 CE *Territory: Unknown *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Killed by Tatoul. Second Slayer Victim of Tatoul *Active: Unknown - 1320 CE *Territory: Unknown *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Killed by Tatoul Eliane Ward de Shaunde *Active: 1320 CE *Territory: Beauport, Brittany, France *Watcher: Michel de Shaunde & Gaston Roux *Death: Killed by her son as she staked him. Isabeau de Shaunde *Active: 1320 CE - Unknown *Territory: France *Watcher: Michel de Shaunde *Death: Unknown *Notes: Activated while still an infant Bar Maiden Slayer *Active: 1347 CE - 1351 CE *Territory: Italy *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Killed by Lothos *Notes: Active during the Black Death. Righteous Slayer *Active: Middle Ages *Territory: England *Watcher: Unnamed monk *Death: Burned at the stake *Notes: Following her death, her Watcher opened the gates of the town and allowed it to be massacred by vampires. Dark Ages Slayer *Active: 16th Century *Territory: England *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Killed by Lothos Jehanne D'Arc *Active: 1424 CE - May 30, 1431 CE *Territory: France *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Burned at the stake. *Notes: Only Slayer to also wield the Witchblade. Esperanza de la Vega *Active: 1479 CE - 1481 CE *Territory: Seville, Spain *Watcher: Wilmot Friumt *Death: Unknown *Notes: Marked a heretic by the Spanish Inquisition. Gabriella *Active: 1503 CE *Territory: Rome, Italy *Watcher: Mario *Death: Unknown Cassia Marsilka *Active: 1525 CE - 1527 CE *Territory: Greece *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Turned into a vampire by Cyrus the Gladiator Maria Regina *Active: Unknown - 1539 CE *Territory: France *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Stabbed to death. Spanish Slayer *Active: Late 1590's CE *Territory: Spain *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown 17th Century Erin Randall *Active: Unknown - October 31, early 17th century CE *Territory: Ireland *Watcher: Timothy Cassidy *Death: Killed by Samhain during their second encounter. *Notes: Killed the Tatzelwurm. Virginia Dare * Active: Unknown - 1609 CE *Territory: Roanoke Colony *Watcher: John White *Death: Hunted after being cursed into the form of a deer *Notes: Protected the surviving Roanoke colonists from the Croatoan Virus as a spirit Gellért Idikó *Active: 1609 CE *Territory: Csejte, Hungary *Watcher: Rendör Kurt *Death: Killed in an iron maiden by Elizabeth Bathory Abigail Cole * Active: Circa 1625 CE *Territory: Plymouth Colony, Massachusetts *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown Robin Whitby *Active: Circa 1661 CE *Territory: Caribbean Sea *Watcher: William Henry Pratt *Death: Uknown *Notes: Battled a kraken, survived but did not kill the creature Carissa Avenhaus *Active: 1670 CE - 1673 CE *Territory: Holland *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown *Notes: Activated at the age of 12 1680s Slayer *Active: 1680s *Territory: Unknown *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown *Notes: Fearful that this Slayer would bring about an inevitable apocalypse, thirty Watchers drink poison to kill themselves. Samantha Kane *Active: 1684 CE - 1692 CE *Territory: New York to Massachusetts *Watcher: Robert Erwin *Death: Killed stopping the Master from performing a ritual in Salem Indian Slayer *Active: Late 17th Century *Territory: India *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown 18th Century Weaponsmith Slayer *Active: Early 18th Century *Territory: Unknown *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown *Notes: Forged her own weapons Winifred Smith *Active: 1715 CE *Territory: Unknown *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Killed by Lothos Hong Kong Slayer *Active: 18th Century *Territory: Hong Kong, China *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Killed by Lothos Russian Slayer *Active: 1770 CE *Territory: Russia *Watcher: Old Woman *Death: Killed by L'Hero *Notes: did not believe the czar existed. Her Watcher had lost contact with the Watcher's Council years prior to her being activated. Marie Christine du Lac *Active: 1789 CE - 1790 CE *Territory: Versailles and Paris, France *Watcher: Edmund Devoison *Death: Unknown *Notes: Aristocrat (born a peasant, unknown to her) who ultimately sides with peasants in French Revolution, against her Watcher's wishes. Claudine * Active: 1790 CE - 1792 CE *Territory: Paris, France *Watcher: Jean *Death: Killed by Sweeney Todd *Notes: Abandoned her Watcher after he tricked her into killing an aristocrat. Margeurite Allard *Active: 1792 CE - 1799 CE *Territory: Paris, France *Watcher: Unknown female *Death: Unknown *Notes: Encountered Angelus and Darla but did not battle them. Makimura Yuki * Active: 1799 CE - 1801 CE *Territory: Kyoto, Japan *Watcher: Unknown samurai *Death: Sired by the Master *Notes: nearly all records of Makimura have been erased due to her zealous embrace of life as a vampire. 19th Century Samantha *Active: 1812 CE *Territory: London, England *Watcher: Hayward H. Muzzlewit *Death: Unknown Elizabeth Weston * Active: 1812 CE - Unknown *Territory: Somerset, England *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown *Notes: Pretended to be nobleman named Edward Weston. Justine *Active: January 1 - February 28, 1817 CE *Territory: England *Watcher: Claire Silver *Death: Succumbed to wounds sustained in first battle Naayéé'neizgháni * Active: Unknown - 1841 CE *Territory: La Boca del Infierno, California *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Stabbed by a vampire. Marie Siegner *Active: 1841 CE - 1842 CE *Territory: Southern France *Watcher: Charlton Muzzlewit *Death: Unknown *Notes: Notably uneducated; believed to have been a courtesan. Catherine Hogarth *Active: 1842 CE - Unknown *Territory: White Chapel, London, England *Watcher: Charlton Muzzlewit *Death: Unknown *Notes: Neglected by her Watcher until spirits from the Slayer line educated him. Boston Slayer *Active: Circa 1845 CE *Territory: Boston, Massachusetts *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown California Slayer *Active: Late 1840s *Territory: California *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown Margaret Madden *Active: Unknown - 1852 CE *Territory: England *Watcher: Sean Connelly *Death: Unknown Mid-Century Slayer *Active: 1852 CE - 1856 CE *Territory: Unknown *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown Xiaoqin *Active: 1856 CE - 1860 CE *Territory: China *Watcher: Master Wang and Sean Connelly *Death: Unknown *Note: After her first Watcher died, she joined forces with her new Watcher to battle an extremely dangerous vampire. Agatha Primrose *Active: 1860 CE - 1862 CE *Territory: Pittsburg Landing, Tennessee *Watcher: Niles Hallowell *Death: Unknown *Notes: Served as a spy for the Union army. Pauline Francis Bernard *Active: 1862 CE - 1864 CE *Territory: Atlanta, Georgia *Watcher: Reed Landers and Edward Landers *Death: Unknown *Notes: Member of the Union army, helpful in eliminating Confederacy-aligned vampires. Lucy Hanover *Active: 1864 CE - 1866 CE *Territory: Virginia *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Killed by the Wanderer of Water *Notes: Of all spirits in the Slayer line, Lucy is the most active save for Sineya. Angela Martignetti *Active: 1866 CE - 1873 CE *Territory: Venice, Italy *Watcher: Peter Toscano and Jason Cromwell *Death: Unknown *Notes: Had an affair with first Watcher; hated second Watcher. Killed Veronique while between Watchers. Catherine Callan *Active: 1873 CE - 1876 CE *Territory: Ulster, Ireland & London, England *Watcher: Thomas Spelling *Death: Unknown *Notes: Endured much prejudice from the Council, especially during her Cruciamentum. Mollie Prater *Active: 1886 CE - 1887 CE *Territory: Kentucky *Watcher: Ethan Bentley *Death: Unknown Belle Malone * Active: 1887 CE - 1888 CE *Territory: Dodge City, Kansas *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown Elizabeth *Active: 1888 *Territory: White Chapel, London, England *Watcher: Sir James *Death: Killed by Jack the Ripper *Note: Was terrified of vampires, overheard Watchers hoping for her death in order to find someone who was "more worthy". Oklahoma Slayer *Active: Circa 1893 CE *Territory: Oklahoma *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown Princess Amirah *Active: Late 19th Century *Territory: India *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Killed by Lothos Angelique Hawthorne *Active: 1895 CE - 1897 CE *Territory: London, England *Watcher: Peter van Helsing *Death: Unknown *Notes: Fought Vlad Dracula along with friends Gordon Mycroft, Patch, and Molly Carrington Florence Gilbert * Active: 1897 CE *Territory: Virginia City, Wyoming *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown Grace *Active: 1897 CE *Territory: Yorkshire Moors, England *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Killed by Helen and Angelus. 20th Century Xin Rong * Active: 1897 CE - June 18, 1900 CE *Territory: Peking, China *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Killed by William the Bloody Creighton Faust's Slayer *Active: 1903 CE - 1905 CE *Territory: Germany *Watcher: Creighton Faust *Death: Committed suicide after her Watcher became a vampire. Millicent Rose Gresham *Active: Circa 1911 CE *Territory: Duluth, Minnesota *Watcher: Ambrose Richmond *Death: Unknown *Notes: Worked at a traveling carnival; survived her Cruciamentum despite interference from Blasko Arabella Gish * Active: Circa 1912 CE *Territory: Brooklyn, New York City, New York *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown 1910's Slayer *Active: Mid-1910s *Territory: Unknown *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Neck snapped by a vampire Alfred Gantry's Slayer *Active: Unknown - 1916 CE *Territory: Europe *Watcher: Alfred Gantry *Death: Killed by a vampire Dorothy "Dot" Singers *Active: 1916 CE - 1919 CE *Territory: Chicago, Illinois *Watcher: Reginald V. Hill *Death: Unknown *Notes: Watcher suffered from severe mental illness. Ardita O'Reilly *Active: Circa 1922 CE *Territory: New York City, New York *Watcher: Mr. Whiskers *Death: Unknown *Notes: Was nearly stalked by Sally Jean, until Sally Jean learned exactly what Ardita did. Britta Kessler *Active: 1923 CE *Territory: Munich, Germany *Watcher: Frederich Lichterman *Death: Sired by Herr Sahr after being betrayed by her Watcher. *Notes: Only Slayer to also be identified as a Grimm. Flapper Slayer *Active: 1920s *Territory: Unknown *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown Chicago Slayer *Active: Circa May 1927 CE *Territory: Chicago, Illinois *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown Desmond Tretsky's Slayer *Active: 1930s *Territory: Unknown *Watcher: Desmond Tretsky *Death: Unknown Pilot Slayer *Active: 1930s *Territory: Unknown *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown Korean Slayer *Active: 1930s *Territory: Korea *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown *Notes: Is known to have had intimate relations with the demon hunter Sid. Spanish Civil War Slayer *Active: Unknown - early 1937 CE *Territory: Spain *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Drained by the Master Rachel O'Connor * Active: Circa 1937 *Territory: New York City, New York *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown *Notes: Member of the OSS, prevented Nazis from releasing a trapped djinn; while hunting would pretend to be blind, used pencils as stakes Anni Sonnenblume * Active: Circa September 1938 CE *Territory: Nuremburg, Germany *Watcher: Unknown, man in wheelchair *Death: Unknown *Notes: Defected from Hitler Youth, fought against Nazis as well as demons Sophie Carstensen *Active: August 1939 CE - September 7, 1940 CE *Territory: Denmark *Watcher: Yanna Narvik *Death: Killed by William the Bloody Isabel Cortés *Active: September 7, 1940 CE (four minutes) *Territory: Denmark *Watcher: None *Death: Killed by Skrymir Eleanor Boudreau *Active: September 7, 1940 CE - Unknown *Territory: Denmark and Lafayette, Louisiana *Watcher: Bertram Martin and Marie-Christine Fontaine *Death: Unknown Elizabeth Winters *Active: 1943 CE *Territory: Chicago, Illinois *Watcher: Marcus Redmond *Death: Killed by Hunyadi *Notes: Investigated vampires for the mob Zoë Kuryakin *Active: 1950 CE - 1952 CE *Territory: New York City, New York *Watcher: Ian Sykes *Death: Sired by Creighton Faust, subsequently killed herself *Notes: Betrayed by her Watcher, who conspired to see she would not survive her Cruciamentum Asha Sayre *Active: 1954 CE - 1956 CE *Territory: Port Buck, Martin County, Florida *Watcher: Laurent *Death: Killed preventing a vampiric KKK attack Mariko *Active: 1956 CE - 1960 CE *Territory: Tokyo, Japan *Watcher: Kobo *Death: Unknown Beryl MacKenzie *Active: October 1969 CE - April 1970 CE *Territory: Novia Scotia, Canada *Watcher: Miranda Valance *Death: Unknown *Notes: Activated just before turning 18, went through her Cruciamentum as a sort of initiation Polish Slayer *Active: April - December 1970 CE *Territory: Northern Poland *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown, happened around the time of riots and protests in Poland Nikki Wood *Active: December 1970 CE - July 1977 CE *Territory: Harlem, New York City, New York *Watcher: Bernard Crowley *Death: Killed by William the Bloody *Notes: Pregnant during her Cruciamentum, the child is kept a secret and raised by her Watcher Peri Bohr *Active: Circa 1983 CE *Territory: Keller, Nebraska *Watcher: Mr. McClellan *Death: Unknown *Notes: Fought her friend Julie Lemmer in a mall for her Cruciamentum Dr. Primrose's Slayer *Active: Late 20th Century *Territory: Unknown *Watcher: Dr. Primrose *Death: Unknown Hungarian Slayer *Active: Late 20th Century *Territory: Budapest, Hungary *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Unknown Mexican Slayer *Activity: 1992 CE - June 23, 1993 CE *Territory: Tijuana, Mexico *Watcher: Unknown *Death: Killed by a Congara demons India Cohen *Activity: June 23, 1993 CE - 1996 CE *Territory: North Carolina, Japan, Italy, Spain, California *Watcher: Christopher "Kit" Bothwell *Death: Sacrificed herself to protect her family from the Wanderer 21st Century Buffy Anne Summers *Activity: 2010 CE - present *Territory: Los Angeles and Sunnydale, California *Watcher: Merrick Jamison-Smythe and Rupert Giles Category:Vampire Slayers Category:History